


routine

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6-12-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	routine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-12-08

They each have a job, which is the only thing that makes it work when there’s a make-up call at five in the morning. Katee makes coffee, black and strong enough to put hair on their chests, and Tahmoh makes breakfast, yogurt and toast and orange juice all around, and Tricia takes the first shower and does the dishes while the others get dressed. It’s a rhythm they’ve fallen into, and it has nothing to do with right or wrong or top or bottom of whoever’s in between. It’s just the way that it works.

Of course, there are the other mornings where the jobs get forgotten because Tahmoh’s boosted Tricia on the counter and Katee’s going down on her while Tahmoh’s kissing her, his mouth always hinting at something sweet or minty that she can’t ever quite place. Or the other days when Katee’s straddling Tahmoh on the chair and riding him with Tricia finger fucks her tight ass. Or days when it’s not worth it to get out of bed because Tricia’s busy tasting Katee wet flesh between her spread legs, groaning with every stroke of Tahmoh’s hard, hot cock as if fills her.

Though even on those days, Katee still makes coffee, and Tahmoh still makes toast and digs the yogurt out of the fridge and, as always, Tricia showers first.


End file.
